Hope is Hard to Kill
by KDanceWriteDream
Summary: One limp, one doctors appointment, changes everything for the Foster family, especially for their two newest members. Co-Written with WrittenInTheStarsAbove
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Our new story, **_**Hope is Hard to Kill**_**, is about one limp, one doctor's appointment that changes everyone in the Foster family's life. For the purpose of this story, Callie and Jude have only been at the Fosters for a few weeks, therefore have not been adopted. This chapter is just an introduction, so the chapters coming after, will have much more of the storyline. Here is Chapter 1!**

Jude's POV~

"An atom had three parts. Can anyone tell me what those parts are?"

I watch the pencil rolling across my desk, half listening, not willing to answer. Slowly, I raise my head as I feel my teacher's eyes burning into me, "Jude, how about you?"

"Um… Protons, neutrons, and…" I trail off, my face burning red from embarrassment. I should've known those, Callie just went over them with me at breakfast.

Sensing that I won't finish, Mr. Wilkins turns away, "Alright then. Can anyone help Jude out?" I glance ashamedly around the room, hoping, praying, someone will raise their hand. When no one does, Mr. Wilkins continues, "No one? The correct answer is electrons people. These things should be second- nature by now, there is no excuse for any of you to have forgotten." His eyes never leave my red face, even though he addresses the whole class. Mr. Wilkins is about to say something else, but is interrupted by the shrill ringing of the bell. "Don't forget, the test is tomorrow!"

I gratefully leave my seat, and enter the rambunctious hallway. There are so many people, but as I make my way through, I only see one. Callie is waiting for me, scanning the crowd until her face lights up with recognition.

"Hey buddy!" she shouts, pulling me into a hug. I return it, though my mind still wanders back to science class. "How is your day going?"

"Not so good. I forgot a question on the review for tomorrow's test. The parts of an atom again." I meet her gaze for a second, then look back at my books.

"Hey," she says quietly, putting her finger under my chin, and lifting it so I am forced to look at her. "It's fine. We can review again tonight, okay? I will make sure you ace that test."

"Okay," I whisper. I'll never remember this, but if Callie believes it, maybe I can make it through just the one test. "How are you? Is everything okay?" She is always supportive, but her smile doesn't really reach her eyes. I've seen this look a lot; it means she's trying to distract herself, and me, from what's really going on.

"Of course, I'm great," she says unconvincingly. "Join me for lunch? I think Lena packed PB&amp;Js, your favorite." The Fosters. Lena, Stef, Marianna, Jesus, and Brandon. We've been here for a few weeks, but I can tell Callie doesn't trust them. I want to, but… trust leads to getting hurt eventually. If it's one thing being in the foster system will teach you, it's the art of getting hurt. NO matter how many times we get hurt, it still doesn't change the fact that a family would be nice. But Callie is my family. Always has been, and always will be.

We walk to the tables outside, all around us people whisper and stare, snickering as the two of us walk by.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"No. Should it?" Her face betrays the meaning of her words for a second before the happy mask is back.

"Well… I guess not…" I'm not sure what to say. Should it bother her? _Should it bother me like this? _I watch the way she ignores them and try to do it too as we get to an empty table. We take our seats, Callie pushing the abandoned trash away from us.

"It's better just to ignore them, if you let it roll off your shoulders, it won't matter what they talk about. Right?"

"Yeah. But they shouldn't be talking about us because we're not like them." Callie shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, bud, that's their problem right? Who would want to be like them anyway?" I let out a small laugh, and take a bite of the peanut butter sandwich. Having Callie here makes it so much easier to be in another new school. Always starting fresh means she's the only friend I've ever been able to keep, the only one I won't have to leave behind.

"Definitely not me," I glance around the small lunch area at the people who are still staring. Callie is right, it's their problem, not ours. "Don't they have better things to do than stare at us?"

Callie smirks, "Probably not," she jokes. "Come on, tell me more about your day."

"It was fine, really. I only had a problem in science, so the others were okay." Lie number one. We had math before science, and I failed a pop quiz. Then I had English where I had to read out loud and I stammered through the whole thing. It was like I was a third grader. I glance over at the clock on the building, through the wall of stares, and realize I have five minutes to get to gym. After a pause I sigh, "Gym starts soon, I have to go."

"Alright, I should probably go too. I'll meet you at Lena's car after school, right?" Callie asks me.

"Definitely," I reply, hugging her before I turn to go. The stares follow me back into the building, singeing holes in the back of my head. Will I ever escape the stares?

**So how was it? Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time~**

**KDanceWriteDream and WrittenInTheStarsAbove**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for all of your kind reviews, all of your follows and favorites, it means so much to us! Here is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy **

Callie's POV~

The regular hustle and bustle of the Foster's household is in full swing. Marianna is complaining about her math teacher giving them a quiz today. Jesus is arguing with Stef about taking his pill, and Lena is trying to give everyone food. Jude isn't at the table yet, so my eyes flit back to the stairs every few seconds, hoping to draw him to me telepathically. Magically, as if my telepathy worked, Jude comes down the stairs, hobbling over to the table.

I raise my eyebrows and mouth to him, "Why are you limping?" he shrugs his shoulders and sits down next to me, helping himself to a plate of pancakes. It isn't hard for me to spot a limp, or when my baby brother is in pain, God knows I've seen it happen multiple times. I can't shake the concern, but I focus on eating for now and getting him to open up later.

"Jude, I heard you were having a little trouble in science yesterday?" Lena asks after everyone has their food. I feel Jude tense next to me. Sometimes having the vice principal live with you is hard.

"It was just one question…" he says, clearly uncomfortable. His voice shakes, and my heart breaks.

"I'm sorry, Lena, it was my fault. I should've went over it more with him."

"No, no, no, Callie, it's not your fault. You have your own school work to go over." She turns to Jude, "And Jude, honey, if you want, I can start helping you."

"Well… uh… it's just… Callie k-knows h-how I learn a-and…" Lena looks like he just punched her in the stomach.

"Of course."

For a second I feel bad for her, but then I remember that Jude might be better off not getting closer to the Fosters. These homes are never permanent- it's not good to get attached.

After finishing breakfast, Jude and me find ourselves sitting on the stairs, putting our jackets on, waiting for the three Foster kids to finish getting ready. Watching Stef and Lena out of the corner of my eye, I whisper to Jude, "Now can you tell me why you came limping to the table?"

"I wasn't limping," he says defensively, but I can see the pain in his eyes, his leg stretched out straight on the floor.

"Are you sure about that?" I give him an incredulous look.

He sighs in defeat, "some kid tripped me in gym yesterday."

"What?!" My voice rises, and I see Stef turn her head, eavesdropping nonchalantly. "I mean, who was it?"

"I don't know, he was older. Probably from your grade or the twins'." Why was it always _my _brother? Couldn't they pick on someone their own size for once in their lives? Pick on me for crying out loud! Jude has had enough for his twelve years, and it's time for him to get a break.

"Are you okay? Did you tell a teacher?"

"No," he mumbles after a moment's pause. "I'm fine, and I didn't want to bother anyone…" The anger boils inside of me. What is the point of teachers if a kid isn't comfortable talking to them?

"Well thanks for telling me, buddy."

Stef frowns slightly, probably hoping for more information. But I simply wrap my arm around Jude's shoulders and sigh.

Tickling his sides, trying to lighten the mood, resulting in an eruption of laughter, I ask him, "You ready for that science test?"

He doesn't get a chance to answer as Mariana comes barreling down the stairs, Jesus in tow.

"I swear if we don't get another bathroom, I'm moving out!" she shouts, stomping out the front door.

Another day begins.

Jude has only gotten worse by the time we get back to the house. He's in the room he shares with Jesus, resting and staring at his homework with a twisted look on his face.

"Hey, Jude. What'cha workin on?" I ask, sitting on the foot of his bed, being careful of his elevated leg.

"Math," he says, glancing up. While he isn't looking I examine his leg for as long as I can. Something seems off, and he doesn't seem the slightest bit focused.

"How's the leg?" I finally ask, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"It's..." He doesn't finish for a few minutes, then says, "It's not the best."

I frown, "Oh baby, that's not good. I'm sorry Jude. Can I take a peek?" I may not be a doctor, but I have had a few broken bones and fractures in my lifetime to know what they look like. He shrugs, but lets me get a closer look at it.

I lift his pajama bottom leg up, revealing the skin. Below the knee looks relatively normal, except for a slightly swollen lump around the shin. Other than that, no blood, no bruises. It's clearly not fractured or broken.

"Can I..?" I gesture to the bump, asking if I can touch it. He nods. When I place a hand on the lump, he grimaces. "That hurts?" I ask, cringing internally for the pain my brother is in. The pain without an obvious cause. Why is this bump there? _And why on Jude of all people?_

"Mhmm," he says quietly. I pull his pant leg back down, and lay my head next to his on the pillow.

"How was school today?"

"It was kind of hard to get from class to class," he mumbles.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I wish there was something I could do. How were your classes?"

"I actually remembered the last part of an atom on the science test today," Jude says semi-brightly.

My face lights up, "Jude! That's great! I'm so proud of you!"

He gives me one of the smiles people rarely see. It's nice to know we can have these small victories when things are going badly. "Do you think we could use the same website we used to learn the things for science for my history test on Monday?"

"Of course we can! We'll do whatever helps you." Satisfied with the answer, he pushes his math workbook aside, and curls up next to me. I plant a kiss on his head, and grasp his hand in mine. I'm scared to death of what could be going on with his leg, but knowing that right now he's alright, here, next to me, it makes me feel a bit better.

**How was it? If you liked the chapter, don't forget to review, follow and favorite the story! Thanks for reading! **

**Until next time, **

**KDanceWriteDream + WrittenInTheStarsAbove**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you thank you thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorite, and followed the story last chapter! The response to this story is amazing and we are simply blown away! Here is the next chapter, we hope you enjoy!**

Jude's POV~

The next morning, I wake up to an intense pain throughout my leg. I try getting up out of my bed, but a shooting pain splits my shin. It's unlike anything I've ever experienced before, even in the worst of foster homes. I try to stand again, only to yelp in pain.

Luckily, Jesus is downstairs wolfing down breakfast, so no one heard.

Downstairs... How am I going to get there? I can barely hold my own weight. I need Callie... How am I going to get to Callie? I can't call her from up here, she wouldn't hear me. And even if she does... The Fosters don't need to be bothered. For all I know, if the Fosters catch me in pain, they could send us away. And I couldn't do that to Callie. Not after she's risked so much for me. I just have to suck it up and try to walk for Callie.

I climb out of bed for the second time, putting most of the pressure on my right leg. Taking a step toward my dresser, I take the pile of clothes that I laid out the night before. But as I start the balancing act of getting dressed, I quickly realize that my jeans don't fit over my left shin. It's a new obstacle, but one I hope I can make it past before the Fosters start getting curious.

Pulling it over my shin proves to be extremely painful, and I have to bite my lip to keep from crying out again.

Unfortunately, I don't have to worry about being heard, because there is a knock on the door. "Jude? Can I come in?" Callie's voice floats through the door.

"Uh... y-yeah," I stutter through the pain. My eyes begin to water, so I blink ferociously before she opens the door and sees me.

"Jude! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing," I reply as a reflex. She gives me a look. I finally say, "It's my leg." She runs over to me, and basically throws herself on the floor, pulling my pant leg up causing me to let out a hiss of pain.

"I'm sorry," she says, giving me a sympathetic look. "I had to do it."

"What's wrong with it?" I ask, ignoring her apology, while leaning on her shoulder for support.

"Well, can you walk? If you can't then Stef or Lena will take you to the doctor's, and we'll find out soon. If you can, that means it's nothing too serious." I'm sure neither of us believes the last part.

"Well kinda' I guess…" I'm lying through my teeth, and Callie knows this.

"Jude. You have to tell me the truth. This could be dangerous."

"I don't... I don't think so, no."

"Jude…"

"Callie you have had things much worse than this! Do you remember when you had the flu for like a week and you couldn't even get out of bed?! I don't want to go to the doctors, I don't want to risk getting thrown out of this house!"

"Sh! Who knows if they're listening?" Her eyes widen. "Look, Jude, I know we've had it pretty bad, and we don't usually go to the doctor's for stuff like this, but this isn't like anything we've been through before. You can't even walk! I promise we won't be thrown out of this house because you had to go to the doctor's."

"Callie you of all people should know that we don't have any control over these things," I have never seen my sister act like this before. Usually it is her giving these talks to me. "If they bring me to the doctors, who knows if I'll come back."

"You will." The intensity of her tone surprises me. "Jude, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You know I wouldn't let Bill take you away from me."

"If it was up to you, then of course. But we still can't control any of this, and if the Fosters decide they don't want someone who causes trouble staying here, they'll call Bill and he'll take me away. It's the same battle."

"Jude. I am going to tell you the same thing I told the social worker the night mom died. I. Am. NOT. Leaving. You. Do you understand me?"

"And what if it wasn't your choice to leave?" She looks like she is about to cry. I know I shouldn't be yelling at her like this, she has done so much for me. But, she didn't get to choose when the police sent her to juvie, who is she to say that I won't get sent away now? As much as I love that she's trying for me, I can't let her lie to both of us like this. Things like this are never an option, though. "I'm not trying to be a jerk, Cal, but I don't want to lose you again." My voice cracks, now I'm trying to hold back the tears.

Callie lets a single tear fall, then sighs. "I got you back after I went to juvie, didn't I? We don't control this, I know. But no matter what happens, I will always come and get you. I'm worried about you, buddy."

"Aren't you the one that always says that we know our own body better than everyone? Isn't that what you told Mrs. Cameron when she tried taking you to the doctors after she saw the cuts on your arm from the last foster home? Didn't you tell her that you were fine and only you would know that because it is your body? Callie, the boy in gym stepped on me. It's going to be a little swollen."

"It won't stop you from walking if that's all that happened! And yesterday, you told me he tripped you, not stepped on you! Come on, Jude. Do you really think this is normal?" I'm about to argue back, but the floorboards creak, and I turn, looking into the eyes of Lena and Stef.

"What's going on in here?" Lena asks us, crossing her arms across her chest.

Despite the argument, Callie and I simultaneously answer, "Nothing."

"Are you two sure about that?" Stef asks, putting her cop demeanor on.

"It's just a little disagreement," Callie tells her, looking between the two of them.

"Sounded like a lot more than a little disagreement. We heard you all the way downstairs. What's going on Callie?"

"Jude and I were just arguing over something small. Honestly, it's silly."

"You're sure?" Stef asks again, dropping the cop act.

Callie looks at me one last time. And I know immediately what she is going to do. "Actually. Jude and I need a ride to the hospital."

**So how was it? Don't forget to review, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading, and we hope you liked it! **

**Until next time,**

**KDanceWriteDream + WrittenInTheStarsAbove **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! It means so much to us! Here is Chapter 4!**

Callie POV~

The waiting room is claustrophobic. Jude sits next to me, my arm wrapped protectively around him. Stef and Lena sit across from us, waiting on us to tell them what happened. Even though I wanted Jude to come to the hospital, I'm starting to regret asking them to bring us. Now they want an explanation.

"So is anyone going to explain to us why we are here?" Lena asks, grasping Stef's hand. What have I done? How could I be so stupid and trust these two? I've been in Foster care long enough to know you don't trust anyone. Ever. And especially not with something like this.

"It's important. I can tell you that," I decide to say.

"Mhmm... W-," Stef starts before being interrupted by a nurse in the doorway.

"Jude Jacob."

I can't help but let out a sigh of relief. The timing couldn't be more perfect. Jude wraps his arm around my shoulder and I help him limp over to the hallway. Lena looks at him in concern as she walks behind us. Stef follows dutifully, but I can feel her glancing at me every so often.

The nurse leads us to an empty room, and points to a folded gown on the table. "Put this on please. I'll be right back."

Jude shoots me a panicked look. When the nurse leaves, he turns to the Fosters. "Um... C-could you- Would you mind-?"

"Oh! Of course not!" Lena says hastily, practically dragging Stef out of the room.

"Ready?" I ask Jude. We're clearly both thinking the same thing: it wasn't easy to get his pants on, so it won't be easy - or less painful - to get them off. He starts to pull them down, balancing on me, and things go relatively well until he gets to the knees. His face contorts as he tries to pull it through.

With another painful struggle, we pull it free. I help Jude finish getting dressed. After he's done, we let the nurse and our two foster moms back in.

I sit next to Jude on the exam table and sit as close to him as possible, not looking at the moms. "So Jude, when did you start feeling the pain in your leg?" The nurse asks, her clipboard perched on her knee.

"Uh a few days ago." Stef and Lena look at each other in confusion.

"And was it swollen then?" Jude shakes his head.

"Okay. So Jude have you had all of your vaccinations?" He looks up at me, biting his lip.

"No I don't think we have," I say, covering for him. Once again, Stef and Lena looked at each other in a shocked expression.

"Alright then. Is there any history of HAE in your family?" She clicks her pen as she waits, and looks to Stef and Lena for an answer.

Before they can say anything I tell her, "Not with these two, no." I don't bother to tell her I don't even know what that is. The fact that she would assume these are our parents is enough for me to shut her down.

"You do realize that it is your brother that's the patient, right?" She says to me, annoyed by the fact that I am the one answering the questions. I guess she doesn't like taking answers from a sixteen year old with a split lip.

"You do realize I'm probably the only person who knows the answers to these questions, right?" I spit right back at her. There isn't anything that annoys me more than nurses who think they rule the universe.

"How would you know if you don't let him speak? Let him answer some questions on his own. Jude, honey," she just barely hides a scowl, "_without _your sister's help, can you tell me the date of your last check-up?"

He meets her eyes for a split second and whispers, "No." She sighs dramatically, but won't let me get the better of her.

"What about you two? Do you know the last time Jude had a check-up?" She turns to Lena and Stef.

"Um no, we just started fostering them a few weeks ago," I try to hide my laughter. Funny how things always come back to me.

"His last check-up was when he was in fifth grade, two years ago." Maybe I'm not completely succeeding in hiding my smile. She should've figured it out; if I'm answering questions for him, there's a reason for that.

"Two years ago? A lot can happen in two years. Why don't you come in annually?"

"There's not much you can do when your foster parents don't get around to taking you to the doctors. The only reason he came in two years ago was because we were in a group home temporarily."

"Well I'll schedule one for both of you while we're here. Maybe these foster parents will bring you. I'll give you a few months."

I don't plan on being here in a few months, but she can schedule the check-ups if she wants.

"Is there anything else?" Lena asks, wisely choosing not to comment on the appointments.

The nurse shakes her head and writes a few more things on her clipboard. "That should be all. The doctor will be in shortly." She leaves the room with a huff, and we are left with Stef and Lena staring at us.

"So no doctor's appointment for two years?" Lena asks, the vice-principal part of her coming out.

"It's not that big of a deal… It's not like we were sick."

"And no vaccinations?"

"It's not our fault! What do you expect us to do?!"

"Calm down, Callie," says Stef. Both of them now in their job roles.

I hold Jude tighter against me, "It's not my fault."

"We know it isn't b-," once again she is interrupted.

There is a quick knock on the door, before an older doctor pokes his head in. "Hi Jude, I'm Dr. Baker," he says, coming in to shake his hand. "And you are?" he turns to me.

"Callie. His older sister."

He turns to the Fosters. "You must be their moms."

"Foster. Foster moms," I interrupt before their little introduction.

"Ah… of course." He takes a seat in the special doctor's stool, after shaking their hands awkwardly. "So what seems to be the problem, today?"

"My leg is swollen," Jude says simply.

"Do you know how this could've happened?" Jude sneaks a side glance at me.

"Umm… a kid stepped on me during gym."

"Do you mind if I feel your leg?" the doctor gives him a sympathetic look, but Jude lays down, putting his head on my lap.

As Dr. Baker pulls the gown up, I rub my baby brother's forehead, flinching when he cringes in pain. It's unfair that he has to go through all of this, but I would rather have him get better than be constantly in pain all alone at the house.

"Hm..." Dr. Baker remarks after a tense silence.

"What's wrong?" Lena, Stef, and I say at the same time.

"I'm not quite sure," he pushes around Jude's swollen leg for a few more minutes, and then writes something on his clipboard. "I think I am going to send a nurse in to draw some blood, then I will send you down for an MRI."

I can feel Jude tense, but he stays silent when the doctor gets up and leaves. While we wait, I reach down to hold his hand. He may or may not realize that he's squeezing it. Jude stares straight up at the ceiling, still not moving, but his hand tightening more and more. "Jude… bud, you're kind of hurting me"

He loosens his grip, looking up at me, and only then do I see the true terror in his eyes. It breaks my heart. "You'll be alright."

Noticing the conversation going on between the two of us, Stef asks, "What's going on?"

"Jude just has a little fear of needles."

"Oh, buddy it will only pinch for a second," advises Lena.

"It's not the pain that bothers him."

Stef looks at Lena then back at me, "Then what is it?"

"Well, the last time we did manage to get a vaccination, there was an emergency in the hospital and the nurse broke the needle in his arm while she was rushing, so he's a little nervous around them now."

"That's horrible! Did they get it out?"

"Eventually," I say, not revealing any more details than necessary. Just as I finish, the same nurse that checked us in comes in, wheeling a table in behind her. She instructs Jude to sit up.

"Could you move?" The nurse directs her question to me with a scowl.

"No, I'm good here." But I do move away a bit so she can get to his arm. This needs to be done. She slowly ties the blue band around the middle of his arm, and then prepares the needle. As she is about to insert the needle into the vein, Jude rips his arm away from her grasp.

"Can I have your arm, Jude?" she asks.

"You'll be fine. I promise," I whisper. He slowly, reluctantly brings his arm back to her. The nurse inserts the needle, Jude burying his head deep into my shoulder.

"All done, you did great!" I shout when she takes it out.

"Now, let's take you down to get an MRI. Dr. Baker will meet you down there."

**How was it? If you liked it don't forget to follow and favorite the story, along with reviewing your thoughts and comments on the chapter/ story. What do you think is wrong with Jude? Let us know! Thanks for reading, and we hope you enjoyed.**

**Until next time~**

**KDanceWriteDream + WrittenInTheStarsAbove**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! We have officially passed 40 followers… that's amazing! So thank you. Hope you enjoy Chapter 5.**

Jude's POV~

Having my blood drawn was bad enough, but now it's time for an MRI. This is exactly why I didn't want to come here. The room that held the machine is quite large, but the machine itself, is very small. Too small. Dr. Baker is waiting for us when we get there.

"Are you ready, Jude?" he asks. I nod from my seat in the wheelchair. "So this is a really simple procedure. All you have to do is lay completely still on the table and the machine scan your leg. It's really loud, so we'll give you some earplugs, too. But I'm afraid family has to wait outside." He glances at Callie behind me.

"I'm staying in here," Callie says immediately. "Jude will be fine in here. I promise."

"No thanks. I'm good in here."

"It's part of our policy that no other family member stays in the room unless there is an emergency. Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave on your own or you can be escorted. Your choice." Callie looks around helplessly, but finally bends down in front of me.

"You'll be okay?" She asks, taking my hand in hers. I nod, and she goes back over to stand with Stef and Lena. The door closes between us, breaking our gaze

"Alright, Jude, can you lie down on this table for me and put your left leg in here?" When I manage it Dr. Baker hands me two earplugs and a small remote with a button on it. "This is your panic button. If anything goes wrong while you're in there, or you start getting anxious or claustrophobic, press this and I'll stop the procedure. There's a speaker in there too, so we can talk." I look above me, and stare at the ceiling, trying to slow my breathing. Even before the bed moves into the tube my heart rate is up. I'm glad he can't tell. He fastens my leg in with a piece of curved plastic, and the tightness makes it even harder to breathe.

As the bed slowly moves backwards into the machine, I feel the walls closing in. The walls that held me and Callie during the nights of our fifth foster home. It is like I am back there. To those nights when we were "too loud" or didn't do our chores. There is no space, no way I can fit with so little space, but I'm shoved in anyway. And there's no Callie to help me this time.

I use my elbows to push myself up into a sitting position. I try fighting against the leg restraints, but it's no use. Over the microphone, Dr. Baker is talking to me, but I can't hear him. The pounding of my chest louder than any noise. I beat my hands against the ceiling as tears start to fall. When that does nothing I scream, "_CALLIE!"_

The machine suddenly stops, and pulls out. Callie is standing in front of the tunnel, and immediately releases the restraints and throws her arms around me as I do to her. "Shh…" she whispers soothingly, stroking my hair.

"I believe this qualifies as an emergency," says Dr. Baker through labored breaths. "Take all the time you need to calm down, and we can try again when you're ready. Callie will not leave this time. And since your leg is being pictured here, we'll leave you out from the shoulders up." He walks out of the room, and from the window on the door, we can see him talking to Stef and Lena.

"Jude what's wrong? What happened?" Callie tries talking to me, and I attempt to respond, but it all comes as choked sobs. She kisses my forehead and hugs me tighter. "Watsons?" she finally asks, referring to the family that caused the claustrophobia. I nod, and she sighs. "They're not here anymore, bud. You don't have to worry about them. I'll be right here with you this time, and you'll be okay."

"I...I couldn't breathe," I cry into her shoulder.

"I know. They can't get to us here, and I won't let them hurt us again."

I pull away from my sister, and wipe the tears from my face. "You'll stay with me?"

"Forever, buddy."

Reaching down. I clutch her hand like a lifeline and we call back in. "All set, Jude? You ready to try this again?" I once again nod, and lay back down. Callie keeps a firm grasp on my hand, and never breaks eye contact. She's upside down, but still there to lend me her strength. The table begins to move into the machine again, but just as my chest starts to tighten, it stops. My head is out, and Callie strokes my hair.

I try to slow my breathing, mimicking Callie's chest. "You doing okay, Jude?" she asks I close my eyes and just wait for the bed to move back out. It takes far too long, with Dr. Baker pausing to check on me in between, but finally, after what seems like years, the whirring stops and I can feel myself moving back.

Without any hesitation, I sit up, releasing my leg. Callie helps me off the table, holding me close when I throw my arms around her.

"You did well Jude," says Dr. Baker as he reappears from the control room. "Shall we got to your foster mothers now?" We follow the doctor out of the room, to where Stef and Lena are sitting, holding hands.

"Jude! Are you okay?" Lena immediately asks, jumping from the chair.

"He's fine. He got through it," Callie speaks for me, smiling down to my tear soaked face, although her grip on my wheelchair is unusually tight.

Stef stands and goes to Dr. Baker directly. "When will we be able to find out what is wrong?"

"Well the results take about 24 hours, so I will give you a call tomorrow morning," my foster parents seem satisfied with the answer, and turn back to us.

"You guys ready to head back to the house?"

"Do you need anything else, Jude?" Stef asks for the fifth time from the doorway of the room that I share with Jesus.  
"No, I'm fine," Callie helps me into my bed, which I gratefully sink into.

"Callie are you ready to go back to school?" She looks shocked.

"I'm staying here."

"I'm sorry, Callie, you can't," Lena remarks as she walks toward her. "Principal Sanchez is already worried about your attendance."

"Attendance isn't really that important when your little brother is sick."

"I'll be staying here with him, Callie; he'll be fine," points out Stef. "Besides, the school day will be over before you know it."

She is about to argue, but Lena interrupts, "This isn't up for debate."

The shocked look on Callie's face is almost funny. Foster parents have argued with us on many things, but going to school has never been one.

We've heard of these types of parents; the ones that want us in school so they don't get in trouble with the state.

"Fine," says Callie tightly. "But I'm checking up on you whenever I can. Okay?" Stef and Lena exchange looks, but then agrees, and I grin. "Feel better, okay? I'll see you after school." I give her a hug, and watch as her and Lena leave the room.

A day alone with Stef doesn't see right, especially when we're trying not to get attached. After Lena and Callie leave, Stef comes and sits at the foot of my bed, trying to figure out what to say. "So you and Callie are pretty close, huh?"

"You kind of have to be when you're all each other have." I say, even though there is more to it. She wouldn't understand and I'm not sure I want her to.

"That must be pretty hard," she comments, "So you guys have been in Foster Care for a while?"

"6… Almost 7 years."

"What's it like?" I tense up. She's entering dangerous territory, and I'm sure she knows this.

"Not the best thing in the world," I laugh nervously, shifting in the bed.

"How many houses have you been in?" she says bluntly. I glare at her, _seriously?_

"9," I spit. "Including this one."

"And..." She trails off and I hold my breath. She must be figuring out a way to say what she wants because then - "Have you ever been...mistreated in these homes?"

I sit up instantly, wincing at the pain and try to change the subject.

"You know what Stef, I actually am kind of thirsty. Would you mind getting me a glass of water?" She bites her lip, but then pushes herself off the bed.

"Of course. "Okay. I'll be right back."

As she leaves, she glances back at me and sighs. When she's gone, it's like a weight has lifted off my shoulders. Staying with her until Callie gets home might be harder than I thought.

**So what do you guys think? Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow if you liked the chapter/story. We love to hear your comments, and suggestions! Next chapter is a biggie so keep an eye out for an update ;) We hope you like it!**

**Until next time~**

**KDanceWriteDream + WrittenInTheStarsAbove **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! Thank you to everyone once again for all of their support. To AwesomeWriter2013 and her question regarding whether or not Connor will be in the story: We haven't officially decided yet, but if he is- it won't be until later on. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Callie's POV***

Jude and I stayed up late last night, talking about what had happened when I was at school. I have to say, I am pretty proud at him, not revealing too much information. As much as he wants a family, he didn't tell Stef everything she wanted to know.

We once again find ourselves sitting around the island, eating cereal for breakfast. The chatter around us stops as the phone's shrill ring sounds.

"I'll get it!" shouts Jesus through bites of Lucky Charms. He rushes over to the phone. "Hello?" he pauses for a few minutes, listening to the person on the other end, before bringing it over to Lena. "It's Dr. Baker's office."

She puts down her glass and takes it hurriedly, walking out of the room with Stef behind her. Jude and I look at each other with eyes wide open. Moments later, the moms come back in.

"Mariana, B, Jesus, you guys are going to need to walk to school… Mama and I need to take Callie and Jude to see ," Stef turns to us, "That was his assistant, he wants to meet with us immediately."

I can't help but cringe. That's never a good sign.

"Why immediately?" asks Mariana.

"We're not sure, sweets. She just said that Dr. Baker wants to see us in his office first thing this morning." Jude glances up at me, worry written all over his face.

"But it can't be anything serious, right?" I ask hesitantly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well I guess we'll find out soon. Are you guys finished eating?" Lena says. I push my bowl away. I'm not hungry anymore.

The ride to the hospital is once again silent. Jude and I sit in the backseat, his hand in mine, waiting to see the sign for the hospital - hoping and dreading what we'll hear.

Once the car is parked, I help Jude into the wheelchair, and we follow Stef and Lena into the waiting room of the pediatric ward. When they tell the secretary his name, she looks startled.

"Oh, Dr. Baker said not to wait, go right back to his office. I'm so sorry," she remarks. All four of us freeze.

"You're sorry? For what?" Jude asks, all of us waiting for an answer. Her face pales, she obviously wasn't supposed to say that.

"Um… Why don't you head in?"

Without delay we walk back to Dr. Baker's office. His door is open, so Lena knocks before we enter anyway.

"Good morning," he looks up from his desk. "Have a seat, I have three."

"I'll stand. Now what's wrong with Jude?" I don't bother with being nice. My foster moms take a seat, and wait for the news.

Dr. Baker rocks in his chair, before standing up and walking over to the lighten screen. He hangs a sheet of paper up: Jude's MRI. "As you can see," he says, pointing to the picture of Jude's leg. "There is a large mass, right below the knee, near the shin."

"So what does that mean?!" I shout, sick of this beating around the bush.

"Jude, Callie. Stef, Lena, I'm very sorry. The mass is a tumor."

"A...a tu...tumor...?" Jude stammers from his chair below me.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand," says Stef.

Lena joins in, "There must be some mistake."

Everything sounds like it's underwater. This can't be real. Jude can't have a tumor. It's impossible. Slowly the room and everything in it distances itself from me. I'm shaking. All that keeps me up is the wheelchair, the handles that are digging into my palms.

Just then Jude's hand over mine brings me back. He's staring up at me, suddenly so much younger. I have to be strong for him, lend him my strength but I'm not sure how much I have left to give. How could my brother, out of all people, be diagnosed with cancer? The only person I have left in this world… can possibly die. But no, I won't let that happen. I can't.

"We will have to do a biopsy later today to determine what type of cancer it is, but we are 90% sure it is cancerous." My eyes cloud over with tears, as do Lena's; but Stef and Jude's faces stay stoic.

Stef clears her throat, "We have to call their social worker. He has to be here to know what's going on," she says, standing and pulling Lena out with her.

"Listen Jude," he starts, leaning forward. "Cancer is never a good thing, but I promise you no matter what type, no matter what happens, my team and I will do the best we can to help you. Who knows? Most cancerous tumors aren't terminal. Once your social worker gets here, we'll all work through this together." Jude still doesn't say anything, and leaves me staring at Dr. Baker.

"So he won't die?" I don't want to ask it like that, but it's a necessary question.

"We will discuss all options with your foster parents and your social worker when they come back in." Just as he says this, Stef and Lena come back into the room, Lena drying her eyes.

"Bill is on his way. He'll be here in about five minutes."

The silence that follows is uncomfortable, but it gives us all time to think, something I'm sure we need after what we just heard. Life is full of sudden things, especially for Jude and me. When our mom died, there was no time to process it. We were off to the system. Ever since then it's been a string of homes. Nothing has been permanent. But even if we had nothing else, we had each other. The world must be laughing at me now, trying to take him away from me. Hadn't I just promised him yesterday that nothing would ever split us up?

"Jude, Callie, are you guys alright?" Lena asks. We stay silent.

"We'll get through this, okay?" Stef repeats.

"_We? We?! _There is no _we _in this Stef." She looks hurt, but clears her throat.

"I'm-," she's suddenly cut off by Lena.

Lena starts, "Why not?"

I scoff. "Because that is how it works. Jude and I are in the foster care system. Meaning we are alone. No parents. Meaning, just us."

"That doesn't have to be how it works," she says.

"But that is how it is."

"And I'm sorry you feel that way, Callie. But, we will have to make that change, won't we?" Stef winks at Jude. He looks at her, saying nothing. Then Bill walks in. He's out of breath as he shakes Dr. Baker's hand.

"I'm Bill, Callie and Jude's social worker," Dr. Baker gives him a small, sad smile on his face.

"I'm very sorry we have to meet under these circumstances."

Bill turns to Jude. "Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" The last time I heard him talk to any of us like that was the day we were put into the system, and he was forced to be sweet to us before he knew how much trouble we are. As much as I hate to admit it though, Bill has been the closest thing to a parent we've had. He turns back to Dr. Baker, "Stef only mentioned that I needed to meet you here about Jude. What's wrong?"

The doctor hesitates before saying, "Bill, Jude has a tumor on his left leg."

His face is priceless. He shakes his head, then runs his hand through his hair. "A tumor? As in cancer?"

"We're 90% sure, yes. We'd need a biopsy to determine what type, though," he sighs. "With so many balls up in the air, it's hard to make decisions, but we need to discuss your options on how to proceed."

"Um, okay." He says, taking a look back at us before sitting in the chair next to Stef. "So what are our options?"

"Well the biopsy is essential, and needs to be done as soon as possible. Once there are results then we can go into specifics, and a surgery will definitely be in his future. But as of right now the big question is: do you want to consider radiation therapy?"

All three of the adults begin to speak, but Jude's voice is loudest of all. "What's that?" Dr. Baker smile grows, finally the patient participating in the conversation.

"It is basically lasers that shrink the tumors, in simple terms."

He immediately shakes his head, and I join in with him. "No."

"It sounds a lot scarier than it is. Most people who go through it are survivors in the long run."

I say it again, more forcefully, "No."

"Alright. Then that leaves us with chemotherapy to reduce the tumor, or a typical surgery to remove it. Possibly both."

Jude gulps so loudly that it is audible. "Surgery?"

"Yes. The surgery would remove the tumor. But Jude, we don't know yet if it is cancer. However, I need you to do me a favor alright? I want you from this point on, to not let your fear cloud your judgment. You are a very smart boy, I can see that. Your health needs to come first. So I want you to use your logic and think 'can this help me even if it hurts in the long run?' Because of you don't do it, there could very well be no long run." I have a feeling I am going to like this Dr. Baker.

**Oh man. Poor Jude :( What did we do to him?! Let us know all of your thoughts on the chapter in the reviews, and if you like the story don't forget to favorite and follow! Thanks again for reading and we hope you enjoyed. **

**Until next time~**

**KDanceWriteDream + WrittenInTheStarsAbove**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait, thanks for all of your support! **

Jude's POV***

When we get out into the parking lot, Bill is still talking to Stef and Lena. Callie still refuses to let anyone else touch my wheelchair. "Jude?" She says quietly, just above a whisper. "You know I won't let you die, right?" As much as I want to believe bee, I can't. This is one thing she doesn't have control over. But I don't tell her that.

"I know," I tell her instead. "I'll be fine. You're with me."

Maybe she beloved my words, even if I don't.

"Jude, Callie. Stef and Lena have agreed to continue fostering you, like we have planned," Bill says, coming over to us.

"Even though there was never any reason why we wouldn't," Lena states firmly, glaring at Bill.

Callie scoffs, but let's them continue.

Bill glances at Lena briefly, "Right now the only thing we can do is wait." Waiting. All we are ever doing is waiting. Waiting for food, waiting for a new home, a family. Now I'm waiting to find out whether or not I'm going to die? Will we always be waiting for something?

Bill breaks my train of thought, "I have to get going. Jude, I hope you feel better. The Fosters will take care of you. Pretty soon this will all be a memory." _Yeah, this home will be a memory. _

We bid him farewell and climb into our respective cars. Up front, Stef and Lena are whispering, "What are we going to tell the kids?" I am not the only one who has heard them.

"We don't have to tell _the kids _anything."

"What do you mean, Callie?" Lena asks, looking back.

"I told you at the hospital, Jude and I are alone in this."

"You're still part of the family, so the family needs to know, right?" Adds Stef, glance her through the mirror. Callie stays silent and sulks in her seat.

"Callie?" prompts Lena. "How about we talk about this right now so we can figure out what to say to the kids?"

"Nothing. We tell them nothing is wrong."

"And what are we supposed to tell them when Jude is throwing up, and has no hair?"

"Stop!" Callie shouts, so forcefully that we all jump. Stef swerves slightly.

"Jude does _not _have cancer. He will _not _lose his hair and He. Will. Not. _Die."_

I stare at her like I've never seen her before. Callie is always keeping her emotions to herself - this is a whole new person.

"Callie-."

"No. I'm done talking about this. You can tell your kids whatever you want. I don't even care anymore."

Callie helps me into my bed under the prying eyes of Stef and Lena. Stef follows Callie's every move with her eyes, a blank expression on her face. Before anyone can say anything, the sound of the front door opening resounds through the house. Everyone looks at Lena expectantly, "I texted them to tell them we are home. They said they were going to come home for lunch."

"Well I guess it's now or never."

Lena sighs, "We just got you in bed, Jude. If you want we can drag the wheelchair back down the stairs, or I can just call them up here." Callie starts to laugh.

"First, you force us to tell them what's going on. Then you get Jude all situated before he has to accommodate your children? That's real nice."

Lena purses her lips, "I guess we'll call them up here."

"We're in Jesus and Jude's room!" calls Stef down the stairs. Footsteps echo until three heads poke into the room.

"How 'ya doing, Jude?" Jesus asks, grinning most likely because they weren't in school.

"I'm fine," I say something for the first time since we've been home. Callie makes a noise under her breath, but says nothing.

"Why don't you guys sit down?"

"What's wrong, Mama?" Mariana asks, pulling Jesus' desk chair over to the bed.

"Um... Dr. Baker told us something about what's wrong with Jude's leg. And... It looks like he has a tumor." The silence in the room is so thick it can be cut with a knife.

"A tumor? That's a sick joke, Mom," Brandon says, being the only one brave enough to speak.

"No one's joking here, B," Stef tells him. "I wish we were." All of their faces turn from confused to horrified. Mariana's blinks five times, before starting to cry. Jesus gets up from his spot on the floor, and comforts his twin. Brandon is at a loss for words, opening and closing his mouth over and over. None of them can look me in the eye.

Jesus clears his throat, "Is it cancer?"

"They think so, honey. We're waiting for the biopsy results to come back."

"So what's going to happen?"

"Yeah, I mean, is he going to...?" Mariana can't finish her question.

Stef immediately shuts the idea down. "No, we won't let that happen."

Callie snorts. "Except it's not like you have any control over it."

It's almost funny that she's throwing my words at Stef, especially words that had been directed at her to begin with. The moms ignore her, and continue talking to their kids.

"After we hear back about the biopsy, we can choose the right course of treatment."

"Like chemo, losing hair kind of treatment?" asks Brandon.

Lena nods, "Yes, that's most likely what will happen."

"I can't believe this is happening," Mariana says, turning her head into Jesus' shoulder.

"Believe it," Callie mutters at the same time I say, "I'll be fine." Mariana shoots Callie a dirty look, as does Stef.

"What?" She asks, "If you guys are so gung-ho on this idea that Jude has cancer, I might as well play along."

"Callie," Lena says carefully. "You know what Dr. Baker said."

"I do. And he said he's 90% sure. For all we know, Jude could be the other 10%."

"Sweetheart I know you want to believe that, we do too, but-."

"Don't 'sweetheart' me. I'm not your sweetheart. I will never be your sweetheart."

"Oh my gosh, look at the time!" exclaims Stef loudly, changing the subject obviously. "You guys should probably get going if you want to make it back to class on time."

"Stef!" Lena reprimands quietly.

"But it's time for them to go," she shoots Lena a look. If it was supposed to be secret, she failed.

"Mom, you can't just expect us to leave the house."

"Why not, it's not like Jude is _your _brother," my sister shouts at them. My eyes widen. Who is this and what has she done with the Callie I know?

"He is our brother. How are we supposed to focus in school after hearing this?"

"Foster. FOSTER brother. We are not related to you, we are not living here permanently. So why don't you just go back to your fancy school that is on the beach, go back to being Miss. Popular and leave your trashy FOSTER siblings alone."

**So how was it? This chapter was a short filler that needed to happen. Let us know what you thought about the chapter, and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Keep an eye out for the next update. **

**Until next time~**

**KDanceWriteDream + WrittenInTheStarsAbove**


	8. Chapter 8

**Very, very, sorry for the wait. **

Callie's POV~

Four days later, Jude's leg hasn't changed. He's still in constant pain, and there isn't anything I can do about it. After the blowout with our foster siblings, they haven't talked to either of us… Just occasionally giving Jude looks of sympathy, and I looks of hate.

It just makes everything easier for us, if they stay away from us. Jude and I are alone. Always have been, always will be. Stef and Lena also are keeping their distance, except that are staying away from me, not him. They take turns staying home from school with him, and are always asking him how he is feeling. I'm barely in the room with Mariana anymore. I spend most of my time on Jude's bed with him.

It's Thursday morning, today, we have an appointment with Dr. Baker about Jude's leg. On the phone, he didn't really seem enthusiastic, so my guess is, the results aren't good. One thought runs through my head: _he doesn't have cancer, he doesn't have cancer, he can't have cancer. _I only hope the world hears my silent plea, and that thought becomes a reality.

"Jude! Callie! Time to leave!" Stef's voice floats up the stairs, Lena's quiet reprimanding following.

"You ready?" I ask Jude as I prepare to wheel him downstairs.

"I guess," he pauses, thinking about whether or not he should say what he wants to say. "Hey Cal?"

"Yeah, bud?" I stop him in the doorway and move to the side so I can see his face better.

He hesitates, "You'll… You'll still love me even if I have cancer, right?" It hasn't occurred to me, before now, that this thought could possibly be going through his head.

"Of course!" I kneel down and take his hands in mine. Why would he think I'd ever stop loving him? "I'll always love you, no matter what."

It seems as though a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, and he looks visibly relieved. "Okay. I'll always love you too."

Ruffling his hair, I grin and tell him, "That's good, because you're never getting rid of me."

He feigns disappointment. "Darn it. I was hoping I could escape you one of these days!" We both burst out laughing, him smiling for the first time in days.

"Come on, Dr. Baker's waiting!" calls up Stef. Jude and I slowly compose ourselves and make our way down the stairs backwards. Our grins are still lingering by the time we get to Stef and Lena at the front door.

"What's so funny?" Lena asks, a smile of her own growing on her lips.

Jude and I look at each other, "Nothing," we say in unison, before crumbling into another laughing fit.

It's great to see Jude so happy, and Stef and Lena seem to think so, too. They glance at each other. "Should we be worried?" Stef whispers a little too loudly, smiling a bit herself.

"Don't think so," replies Lena. "He's happy, she's happy. Let's go with it."

We follow them out to the car, and I buckle Jude in, being extra careful about his leg.

The ride to the hospital seems to take forever, the unknown news acting as an anticipated destination. But finally, we pull in next to Bill's familiar car.

Bill gets out of his car when we pull Jude out into his wheelchair. "You doing alright, Jude? Today's the big day."

"I'll be better when I know nothing is wrong with me."

The adults look a little uneasy, but Bill just responds, "Of course."

Dr. Baker's receptionist sends us back without waiting. He's rubbing his head when we knock on the door and walk in. "Hello, gang," he says it as if we are long lost friends. "Please, take a seat," he shakes Bill's hand again, and then Stef's.

"What were the results?" I ask, not wasting time. "Is Jude going to be okay?"

"That's…" Dr. Baker trails off. "That's a bit more complicated, Callie. Why don't you all sit?"

Jude scoots over to the side of the wheelchair, offering me some of the seat. I sit next to him, and stare at the doctor. "What's wrong with my brother?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that we are now sure that Jude definitely has cancer. In fact, it looks like he has osteosarcoma."

"Bone cancer?" Lena asks.

"Yes. Stage three to be exact." The whole room grows silent.

Bill being the only one brave enough to talk, "So what does that mean?"

"Put simply, that means the cancer has presented itself in one spot, and hasn't spread."

"Okay, so treatment wise… what are we looking at?" Bill pulls the yellow notepad he uses for home inspections and keeps his pencil posed over the lines.

"It seems that we are looking at the same treatment options as before. Radiation, chemo, and surgery. Most likely a mix."

"No. We said no to the radiation, I'm not going to let my brother be shot with lasers!" I argue, "I've looked into it, there are a lot of side effects!"

"There are always side effects," he starts slowly. "Wouldn't you rather he have some minor side effects than suffer like this indefinitely?"

I am about to start yelling at him again, but Jude interrupts me. "I don't want to do anything Callie doesn't want me to do."

"If you're sure, Jude. This is ultimately up to your foster parents and your social worker, but the choice does lie with you. So will we be starting you on chemotherapy medication?"

"Wait, what does chemotherapy entail?" Lena asks, speaking for the first time.

I lean forward, waiting for the answer. Dr. Baker turns his attention to her, "It would be a 10 week cycle of drugs Jude would have to take, which may come with"- he looks directly at me- "a number of side effects."

"10 weeks? What about school?" Lena speaks again before I can say anything about the side effects.

"Lena, you do realize that school isn't the most important thing in the world, right?" I say to her. "Jude and I have skipped school more times than I care to admit because we had more important things to do." I suddenly realize that my social worker, who mort likely hadn't known this, was sitting next to me. "Oops, sorry Bill."

"Callie, education is extremely important. 10 weeks is a very long time to be out of school."

"Don't teachers make excuses for cancer?" I snap.

"Of course! That's why he hasn't gone to school this past week! But for 2 and a half months? That's a whole different story!"

"Ladies," Dr. Baker interrupts, "each session of chemo will only last a few days… But Jude will need time to rest. He can attend school as long as he is feeling up to it."

Lena calms visibly and nods. I use the pause in the conversation to ask, "What about those side effects?"

"Right. Chemotherapy is a combination of many drugs. When injected, it can cause nausea and vomiting, mouth sores, diarrhea, and most commonly- hair loss. Most of the drugs cause a decrease in blood cells, which makes your immune system weaken. This doesn't allow you to fight off infections easily."

"Then how can he go to school if he can't fight of infections? Won't he get sick every time a kid sneezes or something?"

"Injected?" asks Jude in a small voice from beside me.

Dr. Baker turns to me first, "Well we will give him medications to boost his immune system, but other than that there really isn't any other way besides wearing a surgical to prevent germ spread, which is also an option."

He then turns to Jude, "Injection, yes. However, we recommend getting a central catheter implanted. This is surgically put into your chest, and allows us to administer chemo without a needle being in your arm.

Stef's eyes widen, "Surgically put into his chest? Isn't that worse?"

She rubs her chest just thinking about it. I'm cringing myself, and gripping Jude's hand tightly. He has a world of pain ahead of him. Dr. Baker thinks carefully about his next words. "Well yes and no. Yes in the sense that is a surgical procedure, but no because it is more…er… pleasant for the patient. Jude will be getting his blood drawn many, many times over the course of treatment. Multiple times a week, in fact, just so we can check his liver and blood cells while he is undergoing chemo. He also will need IV fluids, and the actual chemotherapy drugs."

Jude squeezes my hand harder than I think he means to. His nails dig into my palm sharply and he has an intense look of panic in his eyes. "Will you be taking us up on that offer?" adds Dr. Baker when nobody speaks. Jude gulps and keeps squeezing until my hand goes numb. Dr. Baker turns to him specifically, "Jude, remember what I told you last time you were here. Don't let fear cloud your judgment."

"I…I don't know," he mumbles more to himself than to the doctor.

"Buddy, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He gulps, and looks up to me. Tears are brimming in his eyes.

"I don't know what to do Callie… What do I do?!"

The desperation in his face kills me inside. My baby brother is suffering so much, and I can't help him. As much as my heart threatens to rip itself in two, I hug him to my side and stutter out, "I think you should g-g-get the catheter. Less needles in your arm, bud."

"O-Okay. I'll get the catheter," he whispers.

"Very good, Jude," Dr. Baker encourages. He turns to our foster moms, "We need to start treatment immediately."

"Immediately?" exclaims Lena. We all seem to be repeating the doctor at some point today.

"Yes, immediately. So we need to get Jude into surgery for the catheter as soon as possible."

"Wait… surgery? Today?" I jump in.

"Yes, and we should start chemo no later than Saturday."

"Saturday?" croaks Jude.

"This is all happening so fast," Stef comments.

"It is. But we need to attack the cancer as fast as we can so it won't have a chance to spread. Would you like me to notify a surgeon and have the implant now, or would you like a few hours?"

The adults look to us, "It's up to you, Jude."

He then looks up at me with terror in his eyes, but mumbles, "Now. I guess. To get it over with."

"Don't worry," I tell him, planting a kiss on his head, "I'll be right there when you wake up."

**We know this chapter is very technical with all the medical stuff, but we hope you still enjoyed it. Thank you to all of the feedback last chapter, it is very appreciated. If you liked this chapter, don't forget to review your thoughts and comments! Thanks for reading!  
Until next time~**

**KDanceWriteDream + WrittenInTheStarsAbove**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all of the reviews and favorites ext. A special thanks to the guest who told us about their friend, it really means a lot to have someone who enjoys the story enough to comment something so personal. Here is chapter 9!**

Stef~

After Jude is put under by the anesthesiologist, Lena, Callie, and I follow Bill back to the waiting room. Callie's face is emotionless, no visible sign of hurt, or worry for her younger brother. She may not know that we can all see through her facade. She barely moves, takes small breaths.

"Stef? Lena? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Bill interrupts my study of Callie, and he pulls us over to the side of the room.

"Uh… I-I need to go to the bathroom," Callie turns away from us, speed walking down the hall.

He watches her warily for a second before she disappears. Then he continues, "As I understand, I'll start looking for a new home for Jude?"

I look at Lena, shocked at what I am hearing. "Bill-."

"No, No. It's not a problem, but I need him to stay at your house for a few more days while I contact some of the group homes specializing in sick foster kids. Most need at least a week's notice before being able to accept another child."

"Bill there's really no need for that," I put in as soon as he stops.

"We'd be happy to keep fostering him," adds Lena.

He shifts uncomfortably on his feet. "I don't think you understand… These two are…"

"Amazing kids that haven't gotten a break in six years." I spit the words like venom at him. "It won't be necessary for you to find a new foster home. Just keep looking for that permanent one."

"As long as you're sure," he says. "But remember, they're..."

"-going to be just fine with us as long as they stay, Bill," Lena ends the conversation there.

"If you are sure," he repeats.

"We're sure, thank you Bill," I dismiss him with that, and he walks towards the exit.

"Worried about Jude?" I ask Lena quietly.

"Not as much as Callie."

"Should I go check on her?"

Lena shrugs, "If you think that's best."

I hesitate for a second, but walk off in the direction of the bathroom. When I push the door in, sobs echo throughout the room. "Callie?" The crying stops almost instantly, but sniffles still emerge from one of the farthest stalls.

"Um... Just a minute." A few last sniffs sound before a toilet flushes and Callie comes out of the stall. "Hi." She says nonchalantly.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes are bloodshot, her cheeks flushed.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Her voice shakes. She turns away from me, toward the sink. As she runs her hands under the water, a single tear slides down her cheek, before she wipes it away hastily.

I lean against the wall and study her, "It's okay to be worried about Jude. This is a lot to take in."

She scoffs, "I'm always worried about Jude, Stef. This isn't anything different."

"I think it's very different. He has cancer, and we're all worried. But you need to know that he'll be alright."

"Funny that you should say that, seeing's how you don't even know them. Jude isn't like boys his age... He doesn't recover as easily as you think. He's been through too much." The act she was pulling yesterday about not worrying is gone, she knows she has to worry now.

"You know what I think, Callie?" I wait for her red eyes to meet mine in the mirror. "I think Jude's a fighter. So are you. So is every foster kid, because they have to be. Jude's a strong boy, and he'll get through this. He has you by his side. And if he wants us, there's me and Stef, and the kids. He's surrounded by support."

"Until you leave just like everyone else..." She mumbles under her breath, wiping another tear off her cheek.

"The only time we'll leave is when Bill calls and tells us there's someone to adopt you both. Up until then? You're stuck with us," I give her a small, lopsided smile.

"Yeah... Okay."  
I slowly walk up to her, being careful not to startle the unstable girl. "Callie, listen to me very carefully. We aren't just going to get rid of you guys. Alright? Do you understand me? We aren't going to leave you because we don't want to deal with Jude and his illness. Got it?"

She takes a deep breath and grabs the edge of the sink. "You keep saying that. It's almost like you believe it."

"And you don't?"

Her eyes shrink to slits. "NO! I don't know how many times I have to tell you, people don't want kids like us. _You_ don't want kids like us. The only reason we are here now is because you _pity_ us!"

"Pity?" I step back. "You think _that's _why we took you in?" Shaking my head vigorously, I look at her again.

"No, I don't think that... I _know _that's why you took us in. That's the only thing that differentiates you with other Foster homes. You pity us, they want the check. Except, pity, is so much worse. So do us a favor Stef, if you pity us that much... Then just send us to one of the group homes. At least we will be around other kids that are pitied."

"There are many reasons we kept you, and that we agreed to take in Jude as well. Pity was never one of them, I can tell you that. You're right, this is different from other foster homes. Because we plan on giving you a good home, not out of pity, but because we know we can help."

Callie ignores me, and tries pushing open the door, but I stop her. "Look me straight in the eye and please tell me you believe."

"What? Are you going to hit me if I don't?"

I freeze and step back in shock. Callie, who could easily walk out with me so still, steps back, too, and crosses her arms. "I would never…"

"That's what I thought." With that, she storms out of the bathroom. I shake off the residual shock and follow her out, keeping back a safe distance. When we get back to the waiting room she walks straight past Lena and into a corner of her own. Lena gives me a confused look. Callie slumps herself into the chair in the far corner of the room.

"Stef what's going on?"

I am about to answer, before a long scream erupts from the down the hall. All three of our heads snap in the direction it came from. Callie gets right back up and takes a few shaky steps forward.

"_CALLIE!_" I hear coming from behind the closed doors. Nurses that are at the front desk jump up, and run in the direction of the noise. Callie snaps herself out of it and starts to sprint toward the doors herself, only to be stopped by several people.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid you aren't allowed back there," reasons a nurse trying to wrestle her away from the doors.

Callie fights some more, "You don't understand, I _have _to go! My brother's back there! I need to get to him!"

Jude calls her name again, and now we are behind her, trying to get past the nurse. "Please just let me go!" She cries out again. We all start talking at the same time, trying to convince the nurse to let us past. I can see it in her eyes, the moment she breaks. It comes shortly after Jude calls out a third time.

"Okay. Down the hall, third door on the left." She lets us through, and we follow Callie down the hall. She may not have needed to give us directions. We can tell automatically that Jude's room is the one with doctors and nurses and more spilling out of its door. Callie rushes in, Lena and I behind her, and hugs a crying, hysterical Jude to her chest. Tubes hang down from his collar bone, the port freshly installed.

"Shh… Shh baby, it's alright, I'm here. Don't worry, you're okay."

Lena looks at each person in the room, "What happened?"

"It's completely normal," the anesthesiologist hurries to reassure her. "Many people tend to have a meltdown when first waking up. "Jude's breathing becomes raspy, and he tries getting air into his lungs. Callie has his hand on her chest, trying to get it back to normal.

"This isn't a meltdown, it's a frickin panic attack! What did you do to him?!"

"I assure you, we didn't do anything out of the ordinary. While he was under, all we did was install the port and give him pain medications for him to adjust to waking up. Every now and again, though, there is an off case-"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" she shouts at the doctor, not letting Jude go.

"All that means is sometimes people have a reaction to the anesthetic that means they only go under halfway, and they're aware during the process but unable to move. Jude must have been one of those cases."

"Thank you, Doctor," I say, before Callie can yell at him anymore. He leaves the room, with one last glance at the siblings.

"Jude? Hey, look at me, I'm here now, okay?" Callie cups his face in her hands, wiping the tears off his cheeks with her thumbs. "It's over now. And I'm never leaving you again."

**How was it? We had a little Stef and Callie this chapter, and of course, Callie and Jude. Please don't forget to review your comments, thoughts, predications- anything! We love hearing from you! Thanks for reading, and we hope you enjoyed it!  
Until next time~**

**KDanceWriteDream + WrittenInTheStarsAbove**


	10. Chapter 10

Jude~

I stare at myself in the mirror, my port gleaming near my collar bone. It doesn't hurt, not like I thought it would. But what is going to hurt more is the people picking on my robot parts. After my initial freak out, it steadily got easier to accept that I was a freak with metal sticking out of me. Slowly.

Pulling a sweatshirt from my drawer and adjust the neck to cover the piece. The swelling in my leg and started going down with some anti-inflammatory medication, so Callie insisted that I have one last day of normalcy in my life before chemo starts.

Today, I'm going back to school.

Lena's been worrying nonstop since dinner last night, asking me at regular intervals if I'm sure I want to go.

I do, I don't want to leave Callie's side, but I'm still nervous. Nervous for school, of course, but more nervous that if I leave her side, I won't ever see her again. Now, everything's different. Callie never leaves my side without checking on me a million times, afraid I'll disappear. Going to school will be hard for us both.

"Jude! Come on buddy, it's time for school!" Stef shouts from the kitchen. Sighing, I pull my backpack off from the floor. _This is really happening._ The walk down the stairs is a slow one, but still I get there, where the entire Foster family, and Callie, are waiting.

"Hi, baby, you ready?" My older sister takes my bag from me and wraps her arm around my shoulders.

"As I'll ever be," I sigh, leaning into her side. We pile into the car, all six of us, and drive the five-minute drive to school.

"I have a meeting after school today, guys, so you can either wait for me or walk home. Have a good day, love you!" She kisses her real kids on the head, while giving me and Callie a quick pat on the shoulder. We split from the group when we get out and take a stroll together on the way in.

"You went over all the stuff Lena got for you, right?" Callie asks, for the thousandth time.

"Yes, Callie. And so did you, remember?" I try telling her what she wants to hear, except I really didn't comprehend any of the new materials. Seriously, who knows what 5x(76x-78) is? The day ahead is sure to be full of disaster and embarrassment; but I was as ready as I'd ever be.

"Okay, Baby, I'll see you at lunch okay. And don't hesitate to come to my class during the day, alright?"

I nod my head, looking hesitantly at the intimidating school that is right in front of us. For the first time in seven years, I am petrified to go to school. Of course, I've been to countless new schools in countless cities, but for some reason, this time feels different. Which is weird, because it isn't even a new school. But it feels like I am a new person. A person with metal in their chest, whose leg has only recently stopped swelling. And everything at school seems to have remained the same.

I watch Callie cautiously walk away from me, her hand slipping from mine. It takes only a few seconds for my feeling of security to disappear and leave me stranded in the courtyard of the school. "You can do this, Jude," I whisper, and manage to take a few small steps forward. The bell is bound to ring soon, and I have to stop at my locker before first period. The last thing I want is to add lateness and extra humiliation to the list of things I am not looking forward to today.

Just as I suspected, the moment my foot crossed the threshold of my English classroom, the final bell sounds throughout the school. I hurriedly take my seat in the back corner of the classroom, ignoring the stares and snide remarks as I slide into the plastic chair. Unable to help myself, I rearrange my sweatshirt again.

Luckily, I don't think anyone noticed, or could hear the fast pounding of my heart in my chest. It is like I am keeping a secret that is just waiting to burst out of me. They seem too busy giggling to themselves and glancing at me, but I keep my gaze straightforward.

I attempt to listen to my English teacher go on and on about the themes in 'A Wrinkle in Time'. But in all honesty, the thought of reading anything right now is boring me. How can I do something so trivial, when I know that my whole world has been flipped upside down? That one last day of normalcy that Callie suggested is the farthest thing from my mind. The next time I examine themes, it will be at the Fosters' house, and I will be sick from chemo.

My breathing becomes quicker, and my palms become clammy. I feel as helpless as I did when I was in the MRI machine. There is nothing I want more at this time than to be out of this room, out of this school. I can't deal with the gossiping teenagers and the unaware teachers. For now, all I want to do is deal with what is going on inside of me, without acting as if this is just another day. Slowly, I raise my hand and wait to be called on.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask, completely aware of the way my voice shakes. Barely waiting for an answer, I take my things and leave the room at what I hope isn't a run.

As I make my way through the hallway, it is like I am sleep walking. Without even thinking about it, I find myself entering the High School wing, towards the room that Callie has her first period class in. I peek through the window and wave, hoping that she can see me before the teacher does. Fortunately, she had been glancing towards the door anyway, and she notices me quickly.

I watch as she raises her hand and asks the teacher if she can leave, much like I did only moments before. Within seconds, she is out in the hallway, leading me away from the windows of the classrooms. I am hyperventilating by the time we've moved out of the way.

"I ca-can't do this. Not today," I gasp, falling into her arms.

Her bag falls to the floor, and her arms wrap tightly around me. She moves her hand in soothing circles on my back, whispering 'Shh' to calm me down. Callie kneels down on the linoleum flooring, gathering me tighter in her arms. She runs her fingers through my hair, trying to get my breathing under control. Soon enough, my breathing has slowed down and I look up at Callie, hoping she understands how little I want to go back to class.

"I have an idea," she says, then pauses. "If you're up for it." It's funny how even without me saying something, she knows exactly why I am acting the way I am acting.

"Anything is better than here," I whisper, gently wiping a tear off of my cheek. She smiles, the type of smile that she used to give me after she was hit in one of our foster homes and I asked her if she was alright. It is the type of smile that answers a thousand questions with no words.

Callie stands, throwing an arm around my shoulders and leading me to the nearest doors. The fresh air hits me as soon as we get outside, and I take a deep breath, taking in the smell of the sea.

Our feet hit the pavement simultaneously, and we walk side by side until we leave the pavement and enter the grassy section of the school yard. We don't say a word until the grass turns to sand beneath our feet, and the sun shines directly on our pale faces, the warmth making my mouth turn up into a smile.

"Thank you," I tell her. The waves, the sand, the sun… All of it alleviates the stress that I was feeling, and the panic is gone with my sister by my side.

Her arm wraps tighter around my shoulders, "Absolutely, buddy." We walk in silence for a few more minutes until we are far enough from the school to not be seen. When we have found a nice spot behind a rock formation, Callie takes off a sweatshirt that is tied around her waist and places it on the sand, helping me sit down next to her.

A calm peace settles over us. Here, there are no expectations. There's no one staring at me and whispering behind their hands. There are no teachers talking about things that won't help me get through the next few days.

"I don't know if I can do this, Callie." She turns away from staring at the crystal blue water, and looks at me, tears pooling in her eyes.

"The day that Mom died, we went to the beach. Do you remember?"

I nod. "I don't really remember the details. But I do remember that we went."

She leans back against the rocks, pulling me back with her. "Mom had been really stressed for the past few weeks. Dad had been staying out late at the bars, wasting all of our money. She was scared. I could tell," she pauses, and turns her head back to the ocean, remembering the event. "I think she was giving up, Jude."

As she spoke, things began to come back to me. I remembered the way Mom used to sit at the kitchen table with her head in her hands when she thought Callie and I weren't there. I remembered the short fuse she had been on; the way she would say no a lot because we just didn't have the money anymore.

"That day, Dad came home early in the morning, drunk as always. Mom just couldn't deal with it anymore. She yelled at him for being irresponsible, thinking that I couldn't hear. But I heard. I think she just wanted to get out, Jude. So we came to the beach. I still don't understand why she continued to agree to go out to dinner with him. Maybe it's because she knew something like that would happen, I really don't know. But she was giving up."

The beach had always been a safe haven for us. Maybe it's a place to go when you feel like you're giving up. Callie seems to understand this when she finally turns away from the ocean to look at me.

"I know that it is going to be hard. I know that you are going to want to give up. But Jude, I am not going anywhere. I will be here for you forever. Please don't give up like Mom did."

I keep my gaze on hers. If today and the past few weeks have proven anything, they have proven to me that this is just another thing that I can try to get through if I have Callie with me. The magnitude of the problem doesn't take away from that.

"I just don't know if I can do this, Cal."

**One year later, and we have returned with a new chapter. We are terribly sorry for the way that we have left things with this story, and hope that with the summer ahead of us we can update more frequently. As always, thanks for reading, and we hope you enjoyed. **

**KDanceWriteDream + WrittenInTheStarsAbove**


	11. Chapter 11

Jude~

_Today is the day_. Sitting in the car, I can't stop thinking about it. My first day of chemo is today, and I find myself biting my lip nervously.

The traffic seems to be going ten times faster than normal San Diego traffic. Normally, it is painstakingly slow, but not today. Of course it's not today. Why would things work out in my favor for once? Why would there be the usual line of cars in front of us, putting more time between us and the hospital?

Callie is sitting next to me, her hand clammy in mine. She promised she wouldn't leave me, and I believe her, because if she left me I might just fall apart. In fact, the only thing keeping me sane right now is her finger rubbing the top of my hand. She seems tense, and her face is very carefully controlled. One corner of her mouth quirks up like she is trying to smile comfortingly but can't bring herself to do so.

There have been times since my diagnosis that I feel sorry for Callie. She has done everything for me since our mom died, and even before that as well. Now, just when we are getting a break by living with the Fosters, I have to go and ruin it. The Fosters may say they want to keep us now, but who knows how long they'll be saying that? I could be the reason we get kicked out of the first good home we've had in years. It's an awful way to repay the one who has done so much for me.

"Jude, honey, are you ready?" I am taken from my fixed gaze out the window, only to realize that we are parked in front of the oncology center of the hospital. Stef and Lena are staring at me, waiting for an answer.

I take a deep breath. _Not really,_ I think. But I nod, locking gazes first with Lena, then with Stef. I open the door to the hot, humid California air, Callie following close behind. She squeezes my shoulders, and then follows me to the entrance of the building that I slowly trudge to. It looks so much bigger than I remember it, so much more intimidating.

When we get inside, the air conditioning hits me with a cool blast of air. The four of us walk up to the front desk where Stef says to the receptionist, "Jude Jacob." The lady with a pierced lip and fluorescent pink hair looks sadly at me over her desktop computer.

"You can have a seat," she responds, handing Lena a clipboard full of forms that will need to be filled out. I try to ignore the image of the look the receptionist gave me that's burned into my brain. No one likes a kid with cancer.

We take our seats and Stef and Lena split the paperwork. The time that is spent waiting for the doctor to come out is evenly distributed among my foster moms asking Callie about family background, Callie giving them a vague version of the truth, and me turning my head toward the door, looking for someone to come and get me.

Finally, after what feels like forever, a nurse dressed in Mickey Mouse scrubs comes into the waiting room. "Okay, Jude," she says, "we're going to take you back and get your blood drawn before we begin."

I gulp. But before I have time to object, Callie is standing in front of me, "Easy, right buddy?" That small statement gives me enough courage to bring go to the back room with the nurse and Callie and allow her to draw my blood.

"I'll be quick, alright?" the nurse promises as she moves aside the collar of my shirt. Callie takes my hand.

Trying to ignore the fear and the pain that is flooding my body at the moment, I wait for the magic words. "All done," the nurse finally says, and I can't help but let out the air that I didn't know I was holding. "Now I am just going to take a few vitals and you can go back out to your foster moms."

Those are the simple things, the easiest part of today. The nurse takes my vitals and sends me and my sister back out to Stef and Lena.

"How'd it go?" Stef asks and I shrug, sitting back down next to Callie and leaning my head on her shoulder.

Unlike when we were driving here, while I am waiting for the oncologist, the time seems to be going slower. However, about twenty minutes later, Dr. Baker comes out dressed in khakis and his lab coat.

"Morning, Jude. It's time for me to take you to the infusion room," he states with a solemn look on his face. "Most people find it easier to go through this with someone beside them. I assume you will be taking someone with you?"

Callie stands, "I'm going with him."

Dr. Baker looks between the foster moms and Callie. "I understand that you want to go with your brother, Callie, but, unfortunately, only parents are allowed to go into the infusion room."

Callie gives the doctor her signature glare, the one she has used on many foster siblings that have threatened us. "Excuse me?"

"Siblings are not allowed into the infusion room. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take one of your foster moms instead."

She takes a deep breath, while Stef and Lena stand off to the side, waiting for the final decision to be made. Calmly, Callie says, "You're telling me that some random person that we just started living with a few weeks ago, is more trustworthy than me? You can't be serious."

Dr. Baker sighs, "This isn't a matter of who is more trustworthy. There are rules. The only people allowed in the infusion rooms besides the patients are parental figures and spouses - in other words, we only allow adults to join the patient."

My sister scoffs, "'Parental figures', what is this, a day care?"

"Callie, why don't I go in with him? I promise to keep you updated." Lena steps forward, placing a hand on my shoulder, but I shrug it off.

"You act like that is a good thing!"

"It's the closest thing you can get to being with him, Callie. You're not allowed in there." Dr. Baker sounds tired of explaining it.

Callie looks like she has tears in her eyes, "Fine," she says through gritted teeth. Relief envelopes my foster moms and Dr. Baker.

"Good," he says, and motions to the door. "Are you ready?"

**Thank you for all of the support last chapter, it is greatly appreciated. Next chapter will be longer, and will cover Jude's chemo session. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! **

**Hope you enjoyed, and thank you!**

**KDanceWriteDream &amp; WrittenInTheStarsAbove**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jude~**

My hand is shaking. I can see it clearly on the armrest of the brown leather chair that I am seated in. There is no question in anyone's mind that I am nervous. This is one of the scariest things that I have ever done, and I've been in a lot of scary l situations. I try to grip the armrest to stop the shaking, but it doesn't work. I close my eyes, trying to calm down.

"Jude? I'm going to attach the chemotherapy drip to your port now, okay?" I nod, continuing to squeeze my eyes close. I feel a slight tug, and then a rush of warmth on my collar bone. The poison is in. It doesn't seem as bad as I expected, at least not yet. We all know what's coming after, but I keep a tight grip on the arm of the chair until my joints turn white.

I feel a soft hand land on my shoulder, and I crack my eyes open just slightly to see that it is Lena, looking at me sympathetically. "You're doing great, Jude."

"She's right," the nurse chirps in from the side, "You're being incredibly brave."

My grip loosens, but just enough to bring color back to my knuckles. Lena's hand rubs my shoulder gently.

One part of me wants to pull away from her, in respect to Callie. While the other part of me needs the comfort. Instead of pulling away, I slide deeper into the side of the chair, making it easier for her to rub my shoulder.

After snapping off her gloves, the nurse turns towards the door, "I will be coming in and out. The injection should only take about an hour. If you need anything don't hesitate to stick your head out."

_Only about an hour?_ I sigh, and can't help but be glad that Lena is here with me. Her comfort does help, and the fact that she cares enough to offer it means a lot as well.

When the nurse leaves the room, a comfortable silence falls over us. I can tell Lena is trying to come up with some kind of conversation to have, but she doesn't know what to say. I'm guessing it is because she doesn't want to overstep, which can be a common feeling for foster parents, especially after Callie has talked to them. Or, I should say, snapped at them.

I look up at her face, and she gives me a small, unsure smile. She still doesn't know what to say, but the gesture is progress. It's clear on her face that she's flustered with her inability to think of something to say.

"So, uh…" I start off quietly, wondering if I should even continue. But the surprised look that appears in her eyes when I start talking is a sign that I should. "I'm uh… I'm sorry about Callie. It's just that it's only been us for the longest time."

"I understand," she replies after a pause. "It was the same with Jesus when he and Mariana first came to us. Protectiveness is important when it seems like it's you against the world."

Nodding, I let what she said sink in. What she doesn't understand, is that it actually _is _us against the world. Callie and I are alone to face the foster parents and dangerous situations. We have no one else looking for us. "Did you guys really adopt Jesus and Mariana right from foster care?"

"We fostered them for about five years before we adopted them, but yes. It took a while for them to open up, but eventually they did, and they became a part of the family. Now, I couldn't imagine life without them." She seems to say the last part more to herself than to me.

That story is like a fairytale in the foster care world. It's crazy to think that someone who isn't a baby, not to mention a sibling pair, got adopted.

"That's really cool," I say genuinely. A grin spreads across her face, but she doesn't respond otherwise. Even though she doesn't have anything to say, the things that I want to tell her are bottling up inside of me. I want to tell her about my parents, and I want to tell her all about my childhood in foster care. I want to her to stop rubbing my shoulder and hold my hand. But instead of saying those things, I listen to the small voice nagging me from the back of my mind, _Don't get comfortable. _

**Callie~**

I can't sit still. While I'm sitting in the waiting room, my leg bounces up and down. When I force that leg to stay still, the other one starts to bounce too. Finally, I just decide to stand and walk around. The pacing doesn't help. I can feel Stef's eyes on me, and the eyes of the secretary.

I go to the jug of water that sits in the corner of the room, next to a tall, green plant. I try to see if the drink will help, but I end up throwing it away.

"Callie, why don't you come and sit down?" Stef says, patting the seat next to her. My eyes narrow to slits.

"I'm fine here. There are a lot of reasons why I can't sit down," I tell her, standing closer to the plant. If she drops it, I'll leave it at that.

To my dismay, she doesn't. "Oh? And why's that?"

"My baby brother is in a room somewhere in this building being injected with poisonous chemicals while I am out here instead of with him, and you really have to ask me that question?"

She stands from the padded chair and walks over to me. "Lena is in there with Jude, he is fine, I promise."

I scoff. It's ridiculous that she thinks that Jude is better with Lena then with me. However, in an effort to keep it civilized in the waiting room, I walk away from Stef and go sit on the other side.

"Why don't you trust us?" she asks, after following me to a new seat.

I look directly at her. She can't be serious. "I don't trust anyone unless they give me a reason to. Especially not foster parents."

Stef folds her hands on her lap, and turns her body so she is facing me, "What can I do, to make you trust me?" _Leave us alone, stop taking Jude from me, quit your job, _the list goes on. But all I do is stare straight ahead.

"Exactly, neither I nor Lena have given you a reason not to trust us, so why don't you give us a chance?"

Instead of saying anything from the ever-growing list in my mind, I say something completely different, still looking at the wall in front of me. "It's not like that. You haven't given me the slightest indication at all that I even _should _trust you."

Stef mulls this idea over in her head. "Point taken. But, Callie, trust isn't just going to form, we both have to work at it."

I avoid her gaze. The last time I trusted someone, it didn't end very well. Now, when there are people asking me to trust them, I don't know how to react. All I can see is the possibility that they will take advantage of that trust again.

**We would like to thank you guys for your continued support with the story. Your favorites, follows, and reviews really encourage us to continue. We hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to tell us what you thought in the reviews, and if you liked the story, favorite and follow it! **

**Until next time, **

**KDanceWriteDream &amp; WrittenInTheStarsAbove**


	13. Chapter 13

**We are so very sorry for the wait. **

**Jude~**

This is the thing about school: when you want it to end, it doesn't. In the very rare moment that you don't want it to end, it does. But, then again, that might just be the general rule about time in everyone's life. However, for me, it is most applicable here, as I am sitting in English, watching the red second hand tick slowly around the clock. Miraculously, even after the numerous days I had missed, the class was still talking about 'A Wrinkle in Time.' The theme worksheets Lena had brought back for me had just been the start; today we are supposed to be discussing character development. For what feels like hours I stare at the clock, trying my best to avoid being pulled into the discussion.

My first chemo treatment was two days ago, and up until today I have only been tired. Well, I guess exhausted is a better word to describe it. I feel like no matter how long I sleep (including going to bed early, getting up later, and during free periods), I will never be well rested. But today, when I woke up, everything felt different. My stomach felt like it was folding in on itself, and each time I caught a whiff of breakfast, it threatened to empty its contents all over the counter where the rest of my foster family sat enjoying the meal that Lena had made them. I had hoped she wouldn't push me about why I hadn't taken a plate, and she did let it drop after a while. I saw her stuff a granola bar into my bag that was laying on the floor, though. I hid it deep in my locker, behind books and a sweatshirt. Food was the absolute last thing I wanted, no matter how much Lena or Callie disapproved. The world around me was already hazy enough. It spun whenever I stood after sitting for a long time.

I take a deep, shaky breath, my throat clenching together and an abundance of saliva gathering in my mouth. _Breath, Jude. Just breath. _I clutch the side of my desk, focusing not on my teacher but on not throwing up in front of twenty seventh graders. This proves to be a mistake, though, when I hear my name in the middle of Mr. Fields' speech.

"And Jude? What do you think about the relationship between Meg and Charles?"

I swallow with some difficulty, noting how over a dozen pairs of eyes turn to look at me. It makes my stomach churn even more, and I know that nothing good will come next. After a moment, I tentatively open my mouth and immediately shut it again. _Focus. The relationship between the two of them saved everyone. You know this one. _But throwing up now seems like an eventuality rather than a possibility.

I lick my lips, "it's uh… their relationship, it uh…" Mr. Fields nods, encouraging me to continue. I take one more deep breath, and slur the rest of my words together. "Itsavedeveryone." I feel little beads of sweat gathering on my hair line. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

I don't wait for his answer, nor do I pause to get my things. As fast as I can without breaking into a run, I head out the door, amid snickers, in the direction of the bathroom.

I fling open the bathroom door and practically fly to the first open stall I see. I am barely kneeling on the floor before my stomach empties itself into the toilet bowl. Once I think I'm done, the smell of a public bathroom hits me, and another wave of nausea overcomes me and I throw up again. And then again. I'm sweating and I have tears in my eyes, the back of my throat burning from whatever just came out of me. Blinking away the tears, I rest my arms on the toilet and let my head hang, ignoring the ache in my knee. Eyes closed, I kneel on that spot, breathing heavily. I only half register the bathroom door open and shut.

For the second time, the sound of my name interrupts my thoughts. "Jude? Is that you?" I raise my head weakly, and see Jesus standing above me in the corner of my eye. "Holy crap, Jude, what happened?" If I wasn't so exhausted I would have rolled my eyes, but I can only look back down at my own filth. What does _he _think happened? It seems obvious to me.

The little strength I had left seemed to have escaped me with my stomach contents. This much is obvious when I try pushing myself up off the floor, but land in a bigger heap than what I started in. "Okay, okay, you're alright." I feel Jesus' hands underneath my arms, and soon I am being hoisted to my feet. The sudden motion causes my head to spin, and I end up throwing up again, just barely making it in the toilet. This time Jesus doesn't try to get me to stand, he just helps me into a sitting position once it looks like I won't throw up again - at least not yet.

I lean my head back against the stall wall and close my eyes until the room around me stops moving. "Jude, I'm going to go get Mama, okay? Will you be okay?"

I moan, "Don't." I blindly reach out a hand, searching for Jesus' support. "I'm fine."

Jesus scoffs, and flushes the toilet for me. "Clearly you aren't. It's okay Jude, Mama won't mind."

I repeat myself, "I'm fine. You don't need to bother her." I grab Jesus' hand and he helps me to sit on the toilet, not quite to standing yet, but progress nonetheless.

He raises his eyebrows at me, but I see the understanding in his eyes. "Callie, then. But I'm definitely getting someone. You and I both know you're not okay."

Just as my stomach starts to churn again, I shake my head. "No. Don't bother anyone. I'm fine. I just need to get back to class."

"You're not going back to class like this, Jude. You need to go home." As much as I hate to admit it, I feel like I have been hit by a bus. But if I were to go back to the house, that would require Lena to bring me back, which can't happen. I can make it through the day. It will just go by slowly. Painfully slowly. But I would make it through.

"I feel better. I'm not going to be sick again," I tell him, 99% sure that it isn't true.

His disapproving face matches Stef's exactly for a moment in a way that is uncanny. "It's first period, Jude. It's only like eight o'clock. Mama will take you home. Can you stand yet?"

_No, no I cannot. _"I… I think so." Once again Jesus wraps his arm around my back. I take one step forward out of the stall, putting all of my weight against Jesus so he is practically carrying me down the hallway. Thankfully, class hasn't ended yet, so the halls are _mostly _clear. When we are a few steps from Lena's office, the room starts to spin again. "Jesus… I… I need to stop."

"Okay, hold on, you can sit over here." He sits me down on a bench, knowing that if we don't stop soon I will end up throwing up all over his shoes.

I breathe shakily and stare up at the ceiling. Jesus runs a hand through his hair. "Will you be alright for a minute if I go and get Mama?"

"I can't move… not yet anyway."

He disappears through the office door. When the door opens again, I hear the click of high heels. I open my eyes to find Lena kneeling in front of me. "Jude, honey, can you make it to the car?"

The tears start up again, despite my every effort to keep them away; to show Jesus that I was tough enough not to cry over throwing up. "I… I don't think so. I'm sorry," I manage.

Lena's already soft features melt even more, "we're going to get you home, buddy, okay?" She mumbles something to Jesus, and before I know it, I am being lifted off of the wooden bench, and cradled against the chest of my foster brother, moving slowly and steadily toward the doors of Anchor Beach.

**We would like to thank you guys for your continued support with the story. Your favorites, follows, and reviews really encourage us to continue. We hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to tell us what you thought in the reviews, and if you liked the story, favorite and follow it! **

**Until next time, **

**KDanceWriteDream &amp; WrittenInTheStarsAbove**


End file.
